inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Beta22
Welcome to Beta22's Talk Page! Welcome to my talk page. I’m currently semi-active so I won't be able to respond as quickly Also · Please don’t be rude or swear · Remember to put the 4 tidles or use the signature button at the end of your message · Don’t be afraid to ask me anything ! (unless it’s personal) Bye! Beta22 Sunshine Storm 'User_talk:Beta22'Mario Kart 7 Sorry Beta, but I hate the Rainbow Road, normal and SNES, because when you get hit by object or something else, you fall. Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! You too~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too Beta~! :D Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 23:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks Beta, Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have a great 2013!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 00:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks Beta! Happy New Year to you too Hope you have a great 2013 01:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! (Though I am late...) Best wishes for 2013!~ 05:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New YEAR :) Thanks for greeting me :') You're one of the few who greeted me on my talk page >o< Have a happy new year too ! Re: Happy New Year~! Happy New Year ~! ^^,Hope you will have a great year~! And Thanks ~ ^^ Best wishes~! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 11:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) HN~! Thanks a lot Beta !! A very nice happy new year to you too ! :DD SnowyBoy❄ 14:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you I haven't say thank you yet for giving us the link for strikers 2013.... so thank you :) Hikaru Kariya -> Extend Net! Re: IE GO Strikers Help Nope it wasn't much :D. Okay here is how to: *Fire Tornado TC: 100% friendship between Taiyou,Tsurugi and Tenma (Tenmas). *God Wind: 50% between Tenma(Tenmas) and Gouenji(Inazuma Legend Japan) *God Wind W: 50% between Tenma(Tenmas) and Endou(Inazuma Legend Japan) *Great Blaster: 100% between Tsurugi and Hakuryuu. *Saikyou Eleven Hadou: 100% between Tenma(Tenmas) and other TEN members of ultimate eleven+ Tenma(Raimon) And again: *Kinako: Reach Level 3 and you will get both, her miximax and keshin armed Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi. *Hakuryuu: Reach Level 3. *Endou: You can get Great the Hand by reaching Endou's(1st season) level to 3. That's all.You can ask me anytime, I wouldn't mind :) 04:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Np~ no, its ok. and thx a lot beta. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 19:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:MK7C Yes Beta ofcourse! Just remember to add all the info that other user's have on there :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 16:30, January 16, 2013 (UTC) If your have trouble doing it, then tell me the stuff you want to add and I can do it for you? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 19:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I saw :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 22:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Heh, its okay :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 22:18, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blog game request Yo! how are you?! Thanx!! I will use it for the 6th picture because I have Chinjunjun's picture and Lordranged7's picture ^^ Thanx again~ ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 17:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) 'Thanks!' Thanks for saying it! But how did you even know my B-day? '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 15:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC)' re:Blog Link Your welcome Beta........... BTW, I was thinking for making a guide on Strikers 2013, how about it? Will you help me with the guide, as I still have to complete the game :P Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay Beta, I'll ask oyu when I'll need help~ Though I only need to defeat Zanak Domain and the extra teams now~ Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) User page Hey there Beta...... It seems your user page does not fits to the Manual of Style..... Please make sure your user page goes according to it. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 11:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC)